Brotherly Love
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: Yuu confronts his feelings during book 8 of the manga. Angsty-goodness and fluff galore.


**Author's Notes:** I woke up at 8AM this morning with an urge to write this. Why I'll never know… It's not too spectacular. Just Yuu's feelings on what occurred in book 8 of the manga. _ Don't ask. I felt like it.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Marmalade Boy. Simple as that.

**Brotherly Love**

My heart's slamming in my chest. It can't possibly be her… 

            Can it?

            No. No, Miki wouldn't be here. There's no way. Besides, this girl has _short_ brown hair. It couldn't be her… No. She wouldn't just show up out of the blue and…

            "Miki?"

            Her name came out before I could even register that my lips had moved. Dammit. The things that girl does to me… 

            The girl in question turns to me. Oh God, it _is_ her… It's Miki… Jesus, I haven't seen her in so long…

            "Yuu!!"

            Her big brown eyes are wide and shimmering with something I can't quite place. Hearing my name on her lips like that is enough to drive me mad… Miki, you fool! What are you trying to do to me?!

            "You…" 

I'm trying so hard to resist the urge to sweep her in my arms. I can tell she's trying to keep herself from throwing her arms around me, too. I can see it in her eyes and the way she tenses up at my voice. She quickly looks down to her toes. Once she's composed herself she swings her head back up and smiles warmly at me.

            "You came all the way here to see me?" I continue, trying to control my wavering voice. 

            She's flustered now. I can't help but grin. I love having that affect on her… Wait. Hold the phone. I can't be thinking this!!

            "Ye-yes…" she mumbled, fidgeting away at the backpack slung across her shoulders. 

            There's a pause as our eyes skitter around to land anywhere but on each other. It's embarrassing, not knowing how to treat her.

            I see Saho out of the corner of my eye, waiting patiently nearby. I can tell she's uncomfortable. I swallow hard.

            "You… cut your hair," I offer, trying to break the awkward silence that had seemed to swell between us.

            She snaps her gaze to meet mine. It's been too long since I could stare in those eyes…

            "Yeah," she replies, trying to be cheery. She reaches a hand up to her hair to tug it behind her ear, as if she's making sure we're talking about the same thing. "You like it?"

            "It looks nice on you." Crappy compliment, I know, but it was the only one I could think of that she wouldn't read too much into. "You look… more mature…" I add, in spite of my pervious efforts.

She flushes, and continues tugging at her hair. I notice a sparkle of an earring in her ear.

"Oh! Hey, you got your ears pierced, too!!" I can't help but feel excited. 

            Before I even realize it my hand is reached out and my fingers are on her jaw. She tenses. I blush and hastily pull away.

            "It's nice," I try, lamely, desperately attempting to hide my humiliation. "You've changed a lot."

            She smiles, which only makes her look prettier. She's blushing terrifically now, and my chest is getting tight. God, what am I doing…?!

            "Thank you." I watch her face perk up. Her eyes are on my wrist, or my watch, more accurately. "You're wearing the watch I gave you!" she cries, taking a step towards me. She's adorable when her face lights up like that…

            "Yeah." My eyes fall to the watch. How could I not wear it? You gave it to me, Miki… How could I not…?

            "So…" Miki moves back, realizing her previous steps. "How are things since we last talked?"

            _Last talked._ I'd hardly call it talking… I could barely even make out the tones of your voice from behind the crackle of the phone. 

            "Fine. Things are… fine." I'm a horrible liar, I know, but at least I'm better at it then her. She doesn't catch my blatant dishonesty. I feel suddenly bitter. "And you?" Then, I quickly add: "how's everyone?", just to make it sound like I don't care that much… Saho is getting impatient.

            "Oh, we're good!" Her smile falters. I can tell there's so much more she wants to say… 

            "You should have called," I reply, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "What are the chances that we'd bump into each other like this?"

            She doesn't reply for a minute, but just stares. I see tears form in her eyes and my stomach jolts.

            "I… was afraid you'd tell me… not to come." She swallows hard, face growing more desperate. "I needed to see you!!"

            I set my jaw, trying not to let all the inner turmoil inside me bubble out. Stop, Miki… You don't know what you're saying!

            She's trying so hard, I know she is, but she just can't help it. She never was good at hiding her emotions from me…

            "I still love you, Yuu!"

            I think my heart has stopped.

            "I don't want to… I _can't _live without you! I need you!!"

            Miki… please… You're killing me…

            "I couldn't help it!" She's crying now. I clench my fists. "I've tried, Yuu! I really have! But I just… I can't get over you!!"

            Oh, Miki… Please stop… 

            Saho is fidgeting. I suddenly get an idea, and not one that I'm proud of in the slightest.

            Miki's sobbing in her hands quietly now and a brief silence passes between us. Saho steps back.

            "Yuu, I'll meet you in class," she says meekly, trying not to interrupt. I silently thank her.

            "Can you wait for me for a second?" I give her a pleading look. She's surprised, I can tell. She knows what I'm thinking, and I hate it.

            Miki flusters when she catches sight of Saho. She quickly scrubs away her tears and bows.

            "I'm sorry! I didn't see you…" She smiles lopsidedly through her teary eyes.

            I see Saho open her mouth to introduce herself, but I hastily cut in. Please, Miki… I'm sorry.

            "This is Takayama Saho," I begin, making a hand gesture to her. Both women are watching me carefully. I try to keep my cool. "She's my girlfriend."

            I swear to God I saw Miki's heart shatter to the floor right there and then. And yet I didn't stop talking. I couldn't. My mouth was moving without me, and I was so afraid that if I was to shut up now I'd just wind up kissing her.

            "She's a classmate of mine," I continue, staring into Miki's wide, dead eyes. "We have a lot in common." I'm rambling. I can't help it. It's killing Miki, I can see it. 

            It's for the best…

            "We get along so well."

            Saho is watching in discomfort, not sure what to do or say. I'm not sure whether I should be grateful or not that she didn't correct me.

            "I'm sorry, Miki." More then you'll ever know… "There's nothing I can do for you." Nothing that would be _llegal_, anyway. 

            She recovers faster then I thought she would. I think I'm upset about that, but I'm not sure. I'm upset about too many things right now to decipher which one is which.

            "I see…" she manages weakly. "Sorry to bother you, then…" She smiles at me shakily. I can feel my heart breaking, too. "I shouldn't have stopped by like this." She quickly adverts her gaze over to Saho. "Excuse me for startling you, Takayama-san." She bows shortly. 

            "Oh!" Saho shakes her head. My ears perk. She's not going to spill the truth on me, is she? "It's fine." I sigh in relief. 

            Miki bows again and steps back to leave. It takes whatever composure I have left not to tell her to stay.

            "I'm going home now, Yuu." She turns her back to me, and I can see her shoulders shaking softly. I bite my lip. "Sayoonara."

            My eyes widen as she walks away. Last time I had left Miki she had said "ja ne." No deep meaning, no definite goodbye. She was hopeful and shaking. She thought that it was a phase I would be able to get over. She thought we would be together again. But not this time… This time it was final… 

            My head is throbbing and I can feel the tears prick in the corner of my eyes.

            It's over.

            "Yuu…?"

            I tense. My wavering eyes look over to Saho. She's watching me oddly.

            "She loves you," she states simply. I feel like glaring at her, but I don't. "And you love her," she continues, a smile on her lips. "That's why you wouldn't date me when I confessed to you, right? because you couldn't forget her?" She presses her hands down on her hips, eyeing me like a mother would do her disobedient child. "So why lie to her?"

            I look away angrily. Not at Saho, I'm not angry at her. I'm angry at myself. At my naivety. 

            "You wouldn't understand." I begin to walk away. "Tell the professor I went home because I'm not feeling well."

            "Yuu, I don't think—"

            "I'll see you later."

            Saho calls out to me again, but I'm already running out of earshot. 

            My head's on my knees and the phone is hanging limply in my hands. I can feel it slipping from my grasp, but I don't care. It lands softly on the bed, right next to my feet. I sigh.

            I close my eyes, feeling one lone tear slip free. I gently press my fingers to the watch on my opposite wrist. I hiccup.

            Miki…

            My eyes open slowly and only halfway. I see through the gap in my knees the phone resting before me. The conversation I just had with my parent's comes back to me. My vision blurs with tears.

            They want me to come home, but how the hell can I do that?! I can't possibly face Miki again… especially when I'm this distraught… I love her too much, and it's damn near killing me!

            No… there's no way I can see them, not after what happened today… I can't possibly ever look at her again… Not without breaking down, that is.

            I'll call them later next week and tell them I'm too busy.

            Another tear breaks free.

            Sayoonara, Miki…

            "Hi, Mom." I smile despite myself, as if she were there right before me, not on the other end of a phone line. "How are you?" 

            She's replying, but I can barely hear her over everyone else calling into the phone from the background. They all seem pretty cheerful and excited, as always. Mom's complaining now.

            "I still have too much homework, Mom," I respond, trying to weasel my way out of coming home. The truth is I finished my homework _weeks_ ago… "I took a lot of classes, to make it easier for later on."

            I can hear a group moan from the other end. I can imagine it perfectly. 

I should be angry with them, shouldn't I?

            The conversation lags as each of them juggle for a chance to get to talk to me. The conversations aren't too interesting, but we humor one another either way. Mom gets back on and I try to say good bye. She declines.

            I blink. Did she just say… Miki wants to talk to me?!

            I swing my legs over the side of my bed, tensing up. "Wai-wait!"

            Before I can even get out a proper protest, I hear Miki picking up the receiver. My heart skips. 

            "Yuu?"

            I suck in a deep breath. It's been two months now…

            "How are you? Are you coming home soon?" I can almost _feel_ her smile through his voice. "I heard you have a lot of homework. They must be working you really hard!! But we all miss you, Yuu!"

            I try to get a word in, but all she allows me to say is "Well, I—"

            "You can afford a few days off, can't you?" She giggles and my stomach leaps. I can't even remember when was the last time I heard her laugh. It sounds so good… So _real_. "I don't think I can handle our parents much longer by myself. They're driving me crazy!"

            I probably should be laughing, but my chest hurts too much from "_our parents_". Oh, Miki, if you only knew…

            "Oh, and all of your friends miss you, too!" she chirps, not missing a beat. I keep trying to say something, but she always cuts me off. She knows I'm trying to escape. "We all really want to see you!" She pauses. "But… we'll be fine soon."

            I blink and the phone slips just the slightest. I catch it in time.

            _We'll be fine soon._

            What is that supposed to mean?

 _           I'll be fine soon._

            Miki…

            "So, we'll see you soon, OK?" She doesn't wait for my reply. I don't think I've said a full sentence since I got on the phone with her. "Bye, Yuu! Hope to see you! Be good!"

            The connection clicks closed. I disconnect from my end and stare at the phone in disbelief.

            Was she just telling me she's gotten over me?

            She sounds so happy… so genuine. Maybe she got a new boyfriend…

            I rake a hand through my hair. The thought of Miki with another guy has my chest growing tight. I'm feeling terribly jealous. 

            I'm such a hypocrite.

            I stand before the door and take a deep breath. I'm nervous and my hands are shaking. Why am I here? I shouldn't have come. I should have just kept lying and saying I had work to do…

            But… Miki wants me here… And…

            Dammit.

            I twist the doorknob, knowing that it will probably be unlocked. I'm right and the door swings open. The sight that catches my eyes though, is _not_ expected.

            Jin and Dad were holding a "Welcome Home, Yuu!!" sign as Mom and Rumi pounced on me. They all cried out a welcome and all four pulled me into a huge hug. I couldn't help but laugh and get caught up in the moment. I hugged them all back.

            This isn't too bad…

            My eyes scanned over the house. Nothing seems to have changed. The table is set and, Mom informs me, we're having a yakiniku dinner. My eyes keep going over everything, trying to see if I still remember it all correctly. I freeze when I see Miki leaning against the stairs.

            She's watching me closely and smiling widely. My heart is thundering in my chest as it always seems to do when Miki's involved.

            "Hi, Yuu." Her smile widens. "Welcome home." 

And for some reason, when she says it, I believe her.

            We're outside, the moon shining brightly in the night sky. Jin and all of them are lighting fireworks. Miki runs up to steal one for herself. She's smiling widely and laughing along with the others. 

            I think I just might be melting. Her smile, her laugh… it's all too much for me sometimes. Seeing her like this makes me so happy for her. I'm glad to know she's gotten over me, because I hate seeing her in pain.

            But… _I_ still haven't gotten over it… and I probably never will. 

            This, though, is the Miki I love. The cheery Miki. If she's happy then… then I can handle it, right?

            Strange how I feel relieved for her, and yet bitter at the same time. I want to get over her, but at the same time, I know I can't. I'd be so empty without loving her…

            Taking a firework in my hand that Rumi passes me, I decide once and for all. It may become an empty and desolate place, but my heart will eventually stop loving her. I'll put it behind me and forget. Just like she did.

            I feel like crying again.

            I press my finger to the house phone. It makes a small "bleep" sound to inform me that I have turned it off. I set it back down on the receiver and turn. Miki is sitting at the table, smiling at me.

            I blush.

            "Was that Miwa-san?" she asks.

            "Yeah," I reply. I hastily turn away and walk to the door to put on my shoes. I hear her stand from the table.

            "Wait for me. I'll lock up and come with you." She's by my side now, and I feel my lungs clench. "I need to go to the grocery store."

            I nod, unable to work my voice. We finish putting on our shoes and Miki calls out to everyone, telling them we're going out for a bit.

            We leave, shutting the door behind us, and make our way down the street. The walk is full of unimportant conversations that neither of us seem too terribly interested in, but would rather blab on then continue in silence.

            She tells me about her tennis club, and how Ginta and Arimi are in it. I find myself interested. She does look awfully tan. I guess that explains it. I consider complimenting her on it, but stop myself in time. 

            She asks me about school, and I tell her as much as I feel like telling. I seem to actually get caught up in the topic for a moment or two. 

            I ask her about work, and she informs it's going well. I find out that Suzu-chan and Kei-kun seem to be seeing each other. Now that I think about it, they make a cute couple.

            I'm glad up until this point that we're getting along so well, considering the circumstances. There have been no awkward pauses, and no mention of anything too personal. Well, that is until now.

            "So, what's Takayama-san doing this summer?"

            I tense. No, don't bring her up…

            "Oh, she's in… the U.S. on a trip," I lie. She's still on campus, taking summer courses. I didn't feel like talking about it. 

            "Ouch." Miki looks sympathetic. "That must be hard – not being able to see her all summer."

            "It's… OK." She probably thinks my hesitancy was because I miss Saho. Little does she know…

            There's a pause. I frown.

            "So, what about you?" I shouldn't be asking, but my mouth seems to be working without me. It's been awfully disobedient lately. "Do you… have a new boyfriend?"

            Miki doesn't answer and I realize the stupidity of my question.

            "S-sorry," I add hastily. "I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to answer me."

            I feel my face grow hot at the far away look in her eyes. Her hair is dancing just the slightest in the light breeze and she looks absolutely breathtaking. 

            "I still…" she begins softly, almost inaudibly, "love you…"

            I feel a lump rise in my throat as my eyes widen. Wait a minute! I thought she was over me!! This isn't right!

            But then… why do I feel so relieved?

            "I've learned to stop being depressed over it, though." She turns to me and smiles. It hurts. "I don't cry about it anymore, Yuu. Knowing you're with Takayama-san helped me with that." She looks away and I think my heart is breaking all over again. "But my feelings… my love for you hasn't changed. I know you don't love me, Yuu." She tilts her head up to stare at the moon and it reflects down on her stunningly. "It's hard. I won't lie. But I'm happy that I'm able to have someone to love, even if I can't be with you." She giggles and locks her eyes to mine. I'm drowning. "I hope you don't mind."

            No… No, Miki, I _do_ mind!!

            "Mik—"

            "Don't worry!" she continues in a sing-song voice. "I won't bother you or get in your way about it. I know I'm just a step-sister to you."

            I gagged. _Step-sister_… No… It's so much more then that…

            She's still talking, and every word stabs me like a knife. She loves me, she loves me… but… but she can't! I have to stop this!! 

            "NO!"

            Miki gasps, turning shocked brown eyes to me. Her lips are parted in surprise. I look away in shame.

            "It won't work…" I say hoarsely. "I don't want this."

            "I said I won't bother you about it!" she protests, stepping towards me. "I'll just keep my feelings inside and cherish them! Can't I just have that? Is it too much to ask?"

            "It's no use," I bite back. "You don't understand!"

            "I don't want to understand!!" she screeches. I've never seen Miki so infuriated at me before. It stings.

            She turns away from me and huffs. "Forget it! These are my feelings! It's none of your business anyway!"

            "Wai—"

            "You're the one who fell out of love, Yuu, but I can't do the same." She continues walking. I'm getting annoyed. "You dumped me, and that's that."

            Hold on a damn minute! This isn't my fault!

            "What?!" I yell, trying to catch up to her. 

            "Forget it!" She keeps going. "Let's just drop it."

            "Miki!!"

            She's ignoring me now. It's absolutely infuriating. I don't want her mad at me! I'm not the one that screwed everything up! It's our parents' faults!

            "Oh, look at this!" She trots in fake enthusiasm to a rose hedge. "It's so pretty!" she coos, reaching out to touch one. I can tell she's just trying to brush the topic aside.

            I sigh and watch her for a moment. The anger dies down leaving me feeling betrayed. I take a step towards her and say her name.

            "Stop."

            I freeze.

            "Don't come near me right now, Yuu. Leave me alone."

            I reel back as if she has slapped me. I recover quickly, though.

            I stare at her sadly, hands clenched at my sides. This is killing _both_ of us, isn't it Miki?

            Her shoulders shake. My eyes widen. 

Is she… crying?

            "Miki!"

            Before I know it my hands are on her, twisting her around to face me. Her tears glisten in the moonlight as they stream down her face.  

            "I told you…" she sobs, face crumpling, "to leave me alone…"

            I think my heart burst right then and there. I couldn't take it. 

            "I haven't cried since I saw you last," she admits through her tears. "I didn't want to ruin it!!"

All these months, trying to push her away… 

I exploded.

            Miki gasped as I pulled her towards me. I crushed her against me and wrapped my arms around her tight enough to nearly break her. I haven't held her in so long, and I think my body is liquefying. 

            "I'm sorry, Miki!!" I cry, burying my face in her hair. "I'm so sorry!" She's frozen in my arms except for the occasional tremors. "I lied to you! Saho isn't my girlfriend, Miki!" I can smell her shampoo and it's completely taking me over. "I still love you. I've always loved you!" I pull back from her just enough to see her face and my hold becomes gentler in fear she might crack. "I love you… so much…"

            Her eyes are wide and almost appear as though she's staring right through me. She's confused, I know, and I'm probably only about to make it worse.

            I pull back further, the guilt overriding me. My hands slip up to her shoulders. I close my eyes tightly and look down.

            "But… no matter how much I love you…" My voice is cracking. "… we can't be together…! It's just… not right!"

            It takes her a minute to speak, and when she finally is able to, her voice is low and wavering. 

            "What are you talking about, Yuu…?" I look up to her. I think I have tears in my eyes, and I know she does, too. "What's going on?"

            I bite my lip and grab her wrist. She blinks.

            "Come with me," is all I say as I pull her back home.

            The pictures are spread out on the floor at her feet. My throat is soar from telling the story, as if I had been screaming it. It's too draining.

            Her face is buried in her hands as she sobs unceremoniously. I want to reach out to her and hold her, but I feel that might only make things worse right now.

            I told her the truth about our parents, and she's crying in anger, betrayal, and anguish. She was yelling before, and I was shushing her as best as I could. If they were to hear us downstairs… But she's stopped now and merely cries in her hands.

            Mom knocks on the door and we both freeze. She tells us it's time for dinner and to come down. I tell her we'll be down in a minute and she walks away. Miki and are still for a moment longer just to be safe. She starts to cry again.

             I lean down to squat next to her. Hesitantly I rest my hand on her shoulder and she flinches.

            "Miki…"

            "I don't want to go down there," she gets out between sobs and sniffles. "Tell them I'm not feeling well…" She scrubs at her face, trying to calm herself. "I can't look at them…"

            I nod and stand, retracting my hand. I tell her I'll be downstairs if she needs me and leave.

            I hear her whimper as I shut the door behind me.

            A day passed, and I didn't leave my room unless it was time to eat. I didn't want them all to worry _too_ much about me being locked up in here. I figured I could humor them somewhat, at least. 

            After Miki's bout of crying that night, I hadn't seen her upset since. She acted perfectly normal, and perfectly happy. 

            I think I was the only one who could tell she was faking.

            I sit on my bed, legs stretched out, back against the headboard. It's digging into me, but I'm too exhausted to care.

            There's a knock at my door and I tense.

            "Who is it?" I ask feebly, not really wanting to entertain any of them.

            "It's me, Yuu," the voice calls after a moment's hesitation. It's Miki's voice.

            I tell her to come in, almost too quickly, and she does so. She closes the door behind her and leans her back against it. I straighten in my bed and our eyes fall on each other.

            "What's up?" I lean forward worriedly. She looks pale.

            "Will you do me a favor?" she queries in a small voice. I tell her sure and she continues. "Take me on the trip you promised me. The one to Kyusu that we were supposed to go on last summer." Her eyes sadly follow mine. "Just for old times sake, be my boyfriend once more. I want to have one last memory of our time together. Then… I'll try to get over you as best I can."

            I don't say anything for a moment, too flustered to reply. After a few seconds I feel my lips spread into a small smile.

            "OK."

            I feel the shape of the ring I had given her for Christmas against my fingers as our hands intertwine. I'm happy she's wearing it. She told me how much she adores it and I swelled with pride. I noted she was wearing it on her engagement ring finger and had the grace to blush. 

            It's the closest we'll ever get…

            We sit on the beach now, couples all around us, the night breeze toying with our hair and clothes. Her head rests on my shoulder, and we lazily watch the fireworks go off.

            The people around us are making noses of entertainment, but Miki and I are just watching. There's nothing to "ooh" and "ahh" about. Tonight, after all, is our last night on this trip together.

            The week went by too fast. I suppose, though, any amount of time would have been too fast. Once we go back home we will have to drop the boyfriend/girlfriend act and be what we truly are: half-brother and sister. 

            I sigh and close my eyes, pulling her closer. She hums something softly in the back of her throat and I know neither of us are thinking about fireworks. Our minds are drifting back to the sweet memories we created this week.

            I was relieved to know that all the architectural touring wasn't boring to her. Just seeing me smile had her face lighting up. She would cling to my arm like a lover would, and when she didn't I would hold her close. There were many times I had wanted to kiss her, and I could tell she felt the same way, but we didn't. We couldn't. It wouldn't have been right.

            I bought her a few souvenirs, so she would always remember our time here, and I took _plenty_ of pictures. I think I went through four cameras. I loved catching her off guard. 

            The crackle of the fireworks die down, and, without even opening our eyes, we know that the show is over. Neither of us move until one couple accidentally bumps into Miki, which knocks us out of our reveries.  

            She has that far off look again and it makes me queasy.

            "We should… probably head back to the hotel," I offer lowly, unsure of what to say. 

            She turns her eyes to me and she's smiling sadly. I think I am, too. She tells me she wants to stay with me a little bit longer and I oblige all too willingly.

            We stand and walk around the town, looking for a place to get a cup of coffee. Everything had already closed, but I didn't mind. Either way, we managed to stall our undeniable ending for a half an hour or so longer, just by wandering around.

            Neither of us spoke a word in our search for a coffee shop, or on the walk back to the hotel once our quest proved futile. I preferred it that way, and I think Miki did, too. It kept the whole situation more sincere. I didn't want messy words getting in the way.

            We stand now, in front of the doors to our separate rooms, hers right next to mine. I fish into my jeans pocket and pull out my key, pushing it into the lock. The door clicks open and I swing it open. I turn to Miki to wish her goodnight.

            "Well…" I begin reluctantly, "goodnight then."

            She's staring at her door, unmoving. "Goodnight," she whispers back.

            "What's wrong?" I turn to her fully. She tenses and snaps her head to me.

            "No!" she cries, plastering on a smile. "It's nothing. Goodnight, Yuu."

            I watch her closely as she reaches out for her door but pauses. My heart sinks.

            "Did you forget your key?" I ask weakly. 

            "Of course not!" she retorts, appalled. "I have it right here!" She pulls the key from her pocket to further prove her point. I laugh.

            "So go in your room them," I tell her, beginning to step into mine. 

            "You first." She's smiling at me.

            We both stare into each other's eyes for a moment, unsure of what to do. I feel my eyebrows knit together as the sadness of the situation washes over me. Tears spring up in Miki's eyes, and she apparently feels the same way.

            The next thing I know she's throwing herself at me, knocking me into the wall behind me. Her arms are around me, face buried in my chest. I'm frozen in surprise as she lets out a dry sob. I can feel her tears wet my shirt.

            My fingers claw desperately at the wall behind me, as I try to keep whatever restraint I might have remaining. However, not much remained and I was soon losing control.

            Miki squeaked in shock as I grabbed a hold of her wrist and yanked her into my hotel room, slamming the door behind us. I threw her only half-roughly against the adjacent wall and crushed my body against hers, capturing her lips.

            It's been about a year now since I've kissed her, maybe more, maybe less, I can't tell. My head's spinning too fast for me to remember. All I can think about is how perfectly her body presses against mine, and how wonderful she tastes against my mouth.

            Her fingers are gripping at my shirt as she desperately cranes her neck back to meet my level of passion in the kiss. I don't think I can stand this any longer, or I might break down and take her right there. I am a virgin eighteen-year-old after all.

            And madly in love with my half-sister.

            I pull back from the kiss, but not in horror of my actions, or disgust of our blood-relation. I pull back because I'm determined.

            "Miki…" I reluctantly step back, so I'm no longer pinning her up against the wall. "Once I graduate and get a job… I want you to marry me."

            She pushes me back, the tears still in her eyes. She looks down to the ground, trying to shrink back into the wall.

            "Do you… even know what you're saying…?!" she cries, shocked and not looking at me. "It's… we…!" She starts sliding down the length of the wall. "It's all wrong!!"

            She falls to her knees and I quickly kneel down to her, taking her by her shoulders. She's starting to cry again.

            "We can do it, Miki!" I protest. I'm desperate, dammit. I need her! "According to the registry, we're not related! We can get married, Miki! _Legally!_" 

            She's shaking her head, the tears falling free. "But… but we… we _are_ related…!"

            "I DON'T CARE!!"

            She's staring at me, eyes wide, no longer pushing me back. My face softens, as does my hold on her.

            "I can't help it…" I tell her softly. "I can't stop loving you. I thought I'd be able to handle it, but I can't…" I lean in to her and press my lips to her forehead. "I don't care how many moral codes I need to break… I want to be with you! I'll do anything, Miki!"

            I pull back and leave her arm's distance away from me. Her tears no longer fall, but they still hover in her eyes. 

            "It's going to be hard," I continue, "for the both of us. "Children are definitely out of the question. And we might end up hating ourselves for it… But…" I feel my eyes harden. "I'm ready for that, Miki. I can handle it, if it means living my whole life with you." I watch her closely, unsure if she's keeping up with me. "Can you manage that, too, Miki? For me? For _us_?"

            She reaches out to me, biting down on her bottom lip. She nods shortly and her tears start to fall once more.

            "Yes," she whimpers, answering my question. "I can do it… for you." She throws her arms around me and I hold her close. "Anything for you!!"

            We sat there, on that hotel floor, for what seemed like hours, and damn well might have been. She cried into my shirt, and I cried in response against her neck. We clung to each other, too scared that if we let go we would loose one another again. 

            We agree to leave the next morning and tell our parents everything. We know that they won't understand, and that they probably won't give us their blessing. We are ready, either way. We will be condemned by God and our family, but it won't phase us. 

            We love one another and will elope if need be. As long as we're together.

            Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will tell them. 

            Whether I'm her brother or not. 

**Author's Notes: **So, uh, yeah. I'm not religious, but I thought the "condemned by God" line sounded cool. XD 

_ Review, please?

I promise not to write another Marmalade Boy fic again and torture you all. But ONLY if you review.

^___^

(This story is unedited, because by the time I finished writing it, I despised it. So PLEASE don't comment on poor grammar skills. I know they're there.)      


End file.
